Balish speaks to Tlaloc about Relationships
04:41 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 16:41 -- 04:41 GT: What ix it 04:41 CT: You, you are the one called talloc, CORRECT? 04:42 GT: Yea that'x me 04:42 GT: Don't wear my name out purple dude 04:42 CT: It SEEMS we may be SHARING a session of an UPCOMING GAME. 04:43 GT: Oh you got that thing from that drone too? 04:43 GT: What the fuck even wax that 04:43 CT: Yes, IT SEEMS several trolls SCATTERED throught our world recieved the cryptic notes. 04:43 CT: You seem to be the brownblood of this... GROUP. 04:44 GT: Yea xo 04:44 GT: It'x juxt a dumb beta text 04:44 GT: Completely random 04:44 CT: Well, this game seems to be much... MORE than what it seems. 04:45 GT: How xo 04:45 CT: I cannot go into DETAILS, but I must express my CONCERN of a certain... BUDDING RELTAIONSHIP. 04:45 GT: WHOA WHOA WHOA 04:46 GT: Who fucking told you? I don't even know you! 04:46 CT: I am a FRIEND of a FRIEND. 04:46 GT: ... I wax Null waxn't it 04:46 CT: Yes, HER. 04:47 GT: Well, I'm not mad 04:47 GT: I want everyone to know that that I HAVE A MATE 04:47 GT: Haha 04:47 CT: She was NOT WRONG to express concern for this... eh... CRUSH. 04:48 GT: What do you mean 04:48 CT: Humans are NOT to be trusted, they seem to POSSESS certain carity and... POWER. 04:49 CT: If we are truely to be PITTED against these fleshlings, I am UNSURE of how the TIDE WILL FLOW. 04:49 GT: Why the hell ix everyone going on about thix xhit!? 04:49 GT: Hot damn, IT'X JUXT A GAME 04:49 CT: You have not been CONTACTED? 04:50 GT: Are you guyx all juxt lame-axx FLARPerx who think everything ix real? 04:50 CT: I do not enjoy that WRIGGLERS GAME, so no, you are INCORRECT. 04:50 GT: Xo what if we're rivalx in game, we can xtill be doing the dirty irl haha 04:51 CT: Why are you so DESPERATE for compassion? 04:51 GT: I'm not fucking dexperate 04:52 GT: I have a ton of xubjectx and lordx and advixerx and A XMOKING HOT HAREM 04:52 CT: You look across an IMPORBABLE distance, and kindel something that MAY OR MAY NOT be life-threatening, when you PRACTICALLY have a quadrant sitting RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE. 04:52 GT: Wha? 04:53 CT: It is IRRATIONAL to continue such a melodramatic display. 04:53 GT: What quadrant 04:54 CT: It seems the BOTH OF YOU are oblivious. 04:54 CT: I will offer a DEAL, break off this CONTACT with the human and I shall INFORM you. 04:54 GT: Hell no 04:55 GT: What if it'x xomeone hideoux 04:55 CT: And why not? You've barely MET this human, speaking to it for WHAT, a week? 04:55 GT: I'd loxe Beau juxt to find out it'x that ditz axx Niadix chick 04:56 GT: Not a week goddamn it 04:56 GT: Like, 8 or 9 dayx 04:56 CT: Thank you, for FURTHERING MY POINT. 04:56 CT: Think RATIONALLY, do you even KNOW this human? 04:56 GT: At leaxt tell me thix 04:57 GT: Ix it a red quadrant or a black 04:57 CT: My LIPS remain sealed. 04:57 GT: And yex, I know her 04:58 CT: REALLY. What are her INTERESTS? What does she do for FUN? Who is she CLOSE TO? Who does she DISLIKE? 05:00 GT: Xhe likex drinking tea, being rich, xtrifing, and being pretty. Xhe'x cloxe to me and her lame axx human friendx too I guexx. Xhe'x too nice to dixlike anybody 05:00 GT: Although if xhe met YOU, I can't xay xhe'd xtay that way 05:00 CT: WAIT, did you say Beau? 05:01 GT: Yea 05:01 GT: I xaid that like 5 minx ago dude 05:01 GT: Reading: learn it 05:01 CT: Sorry, the APPARENT SEVERATY of this situation is RATHER DISTRACTING. 05:02 GT: Xeverity* 05:02 CT: You are aware this human is... rather MANIPULATIVE? 05:02 GT: Xpelling: Learn it 05:02 CT: Tells: LEARN them. 05:02 GT: Xhe'x not manipulative at all 05:03 GT: How could xhe manipulate ANYTHING happening on Alternia. You xaid it yourxelf, xhex pretty far away 05:04 CT: She successfully used a COMBINATION of weakness exploitation and empathy to cause myself to diverge off my attempt of CONTACT, and managed to dig up information of TROLLS due to Nullar's erroneous contact. 05:06 GT: Again, not xeeing the problem. Xhe knowx how quadrantx and the hemoxpectrum workx, big deal 05:07 CT: She is AWARE of quandrants, CLEARLY, something other humans seem to NOT COMPREHEND. Also, right after recieving information about this... GAME, she begins to STIR UP TROUBLE by inflencing your pestering of Nullar. 05:07 CT: It seems FAR TOO COINCIDENTAL. 05:08 GT: How ix thix going to "end life ax we know it" ax you are xuggexting?! 05:08 CT: She seems to be gaining an UPPER HAND. 05:09 CT: I do not EXPECT you to follow my WISHES, as displayed by your CONTINUAL DENIAL, but I wish to simply remind you to STAY CAUTIOUS. 05:10 GT: No, you hold the fuck up 05:10 CT: You REQUIRE clarification? 05:11 GT: What you think xhe'x an evil brain xnatching alien or xomething 05:11 GT: What could xhe poxxibly do to ux? 05:12 CT: Simple, all OTHER human contact has revealed they are a MANIPULATIVE race. Besides, if this game is as DANGEROUS as I EXPECT, than having feelings toward our RIVALS will result in an UNSATISFACTORY RESULT. 05:13 CT: As you said, this COULD BE a simple FLARPING PIECE OF TRASH, but you KNOW how dangerous FLARPING gets at some points. 05:14 GT: Except you can't xend bulletx and throwing knivex through an internet connection 05:14 GT: Wow, I'm xurrounded by craziex 05:15 CT: SURE, but if you are SPARKED into a rivalry with Nullar, what then? 05:15 CT: What is she is in DANGER? 05:15 GT: Ix it becauxe you're a purpleblood and your weird religion or are you juxt batxhit inxane 05:15 CT: It gives the human TOO MUCH LEVERAGE. 05:15 GT: Are you xaying xhe'x in danger from ME? 05:16 CT: Do NOT compair me to those FOOLS, LOW BLOOD. 05:16 GT: Becauxe of Beau? We made up already goddamn 05:16 CT: Oh REALLY? And if "Nullar" began to speak to this human, prehaps making FLUSHED ADVANCES, what then? 05:17 GT: Xhe wouldn't be xtupid enough to do that. And yea, I'd be mad. Would I fucking cull her? No 05:17 CT: What if the humans says that I am making FLUSHED ADVANCES? 05:18 CT: Would you believe my claims of FALSEHOOD? 05:18 CT: Or trust the one you are FLUSHED for? 05:18 GT: Do you like her? 05:19 CT: No, but do you BELIEVE me now? Would you believe me if she CLAIMS it true? 05:20 GT: Then no, I wouldn't believe her 05:20 GT: You juxt told me in advance 05:20 GT: Crixix averted 05:20 CT: You truely wish to turn from the TRUTH of the situation? 05:20 CT: I 05:21 GT: You what 05:21 CT: Lowblood, I must take my leave NOW. I will speak to you AGAIN. 05:21 CT: HOPEFULLY. 05:21 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 17:21 --